


Chai Tea and Fresh Starts

by Freedom_Shamrock



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Apologies, Coffee Shops, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Identity Reveal, Lukanette, Lukanette Week, Realization, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Spoilers, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: This takes place immediately after Frozer, so be warned that it will spoil the episode if you haven't seen it!Marinette reflects on her behavior during the Frozer ice skating double-date, and makes some decisions and an apology.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing Frozer, I decided it's time for Marinette to embrace some reality.

Marinette let out a heavy sigh as she folded herself onto her chaise. The whole day had been awful, a fiasco, really, and in the end, she just felt like a horrible person. She'd been jealous and petty.  She'd been unable to speak her mind, yet again. And on top of all of that, she'd treated Luka like he was unimportant. She wanted to go to bed and pretend none of it had happened, but that never worked. Honestly, a lot of today's disaster could have been avoided if she'd just dealt with things properly the first time around. She felt like she'd had her eyes forcibly opened, possibly because she'd tried not to see the truth for so long.

"Marinette?" Tikki said gently, settling on her holder's elbow. "Are you okay?"

Biting her lip to hold in the hurt, she closed her eyes, ignoring the few stray tears that squeezed out to run down her cheeks. After a few shuddering breaths, she spoke. "Adrien only sees me as a friend, and that's the only way he'll ever see me." She wasn't catastrophizing if she was stating facts. "It's not what I wanted, but I have to find a way to be okay with it."

Tikki nodded, then darted in to snuggle with Marinette's cheek. "I'm so sorry."

Marinette shook her head again. "It's not your fault, Tikki. I was sure I could win him over, that I just needed a bit more time. But nothing's changed in months, and honestly… this has gotten way out of control. I've let this crush completely overrun my life."  She pushed herself to an upright position. "How often have I allowed Adrien's presence be the sole factor in deciding whether an event was any good? How many times have I gotten crabby when he couldn't be there? My happiness shouldn't hinge on another person like this. It's not fair to my friends who always have to deal with the fallout." She hunched over and stared at her feet. "I was awful to Luka today. Leaving him to run off like a puppy after Adrien. And Luka is so sweet, too. He didn't deserve that."

"It was maybe a little mean," Tikki agreed. "But I'm sure he understands."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Yeah.  He understands that I asked him on a date and spent the whole time mooning over someone else." Thinking about it in those terms made her feel queasy.

"You could apologize," Tikki suggested.

Marinette fished her phone out of her purse, pulling up Luka's contact information.  She stared at it for a moment, considering how she would feel in his place. The first step in making this better was to empathize, and then act accordingly.

**Marinette:** I'm sorry for being completely rude to you today. It was inexcusable, and I promise it won't happen again.

She stood up and set her phone on her desk.  With another sigh, she reached up to start pulling all the pictures and collages off her wall.

"What are you doing, Marinette?" Tikki asked, flying over to see. "Are you sure you want to do this now?"

Carefully peeling up the corner, Marinette gathered up the poster putty as she moved along the top line of the stiff paper. "No time like the present," she said. "I need to do it now. Get it done and move on."

"Can I help, or is it something you want to do yourself?"

Marinette smiled up at her kwami. "I'd love the help."

They had half the pictures down when Marinette's phone chimed.

**Luka:** You weren't rude. Distracted.  And I get it. Your boy is cute.

**Marinette:** He's not *my* boy. He's just a friend.

**Luka:** Oh?

Marinette rolled her eyes. While she wanted to play off her focus on Adrien as something less embarrassing, such as being a supportive friend, she hated to lie anymore than could be helped. As Ladybug, she had to lie plenty. She kept herself from pointing out that Adrien was never going to be hers, because that would just sound petty on top of her earlier social faux pas.

**Marinette:** What I did was rude. I'm sorry. Really, really sorry. You didn't deserve to get caught up in all that train wreck, and I'd call you and tell you how sorry, but I'm kind of a mess.

**Luka:** Are you okay?

**Marinette:** I'm fine. And I want to make it up to you. 

He didn't respond for a while, so she took the time to change her screen saver, picking some photos of her with the girls from class. She was blessed with such good friends, and looking at the pictures of them trying on her hats and clothes made her smile.

**Luka:** While I maintain that you don't *need* to make it up to me, I'm always happy to see you.

**Marinette:** Want to meet for tea? My treat.

**Luka:** You don't have to do that, but I will not say no to meeting for tea.

**Marinette:** I've heard you really like the chai from Lucky Lady Cafe. 

**Luka:** Have you had it? Isn't it amazing?

**Luka:** Let's do that.

**Luka:** When?

Marinette giggled at the rush of texts. She could feel his enthusiasm, as if he were in the room with her.

**Marinette:** Tomorrow?

* * *

Marinette made a point of arriving at the cafe fifteen minutes before they were scheduled to meet. She wouldn't put it past Luka to be sneaky and order before she got there so she couldn't treat him.  And her instincts proved right when he walked in not five minutes after she sat down at a little table in the back.

She stood up and waved to him.  

Smiling, he headed over, shaking his head slowly. "You're early," he said. "Juleka says you're never early."

"I can be early… sometimes." She sat down, tilting her head to one side. "But to be fair, I'm usually late."

"Unfortunately not today when I was trying to be clever," he pointed out.

"I wanted to buy you a chai, Luka. Even if you don't think I need to, I wanted to." She shrugged. "If you prefer to think of it as friendly chai, rather than apology chai, that's fine."

"Apology chai?" He laughed, and it was such a nice, open sound. In the few months that she'd known Juleka's older brother, she'd found him delightfully easy to read. He didn't hide his feelings, even if they weren't happy, and embraced them all equally. His natural empathy would have made him a perfect wielder of the butterfly miraculous, if it weren't currently controlled by a sociopath. She wondered if Master Fu would consider Luka as a good partner to help Nooroo once they recovered the poor mistreated kwami.

"I had fun skating with you yesterday," she said. "I didn't get to tell you that. But you were amazing."

"It's easy to be good at skating, if you're paired up with someone as incredible as you," he insisted.

Her face went hot and she felt her pulse rocket up. She looked down at the sweet brown tea, holding the mug in both hands to sniff it. It smelled so good.

"And if it's all right with you," Luka said, lowering his voice slightly, "I'd like to consider this second date chai."

She lifted her head and met his eyes in surprise.

He gave a half shrug and raised his eyes skyward for a moment, as if to emphasize helplessness. "But only if it's all right with you."

Second date? She supposed yesterday was a date, a double date with Adrien and Kagami. She set down her tea and pressed her hands to her cheeks.

"Too much?" he asked. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but I want you to know how I feel." He gazed into his wide mug for a moment. "You're an amazing girl, Marinette, and I really like you."

"I like you, too," she said, finally finding her voice again. This was new, having someone she liked, who liked her back.

"Is there a 'but' or some other clarifier in there, because I kind of feel like there is." When she looked at him in confusion he went on. "Like, you like me, but not that way, or you like me but there's someone else you like more?"

She shook her head.  "I was just going to say that I like you, but now that you mention it, there is more to it you should know."  She fiddled with the red candle burning in its place atop a hexagon mirror in the center of the table. "I did like Adrien, for a while, and it wasn't a celebrity crush, either.  But he's never going to see me that way and I've moved on." She had, hadn't she? She felt like it was the truth. "Those feelings aren't completely gone, but they'll fade eventually."

Luka nodded. "I kind of thought you might like him, and I'll admit I was pretty sure I couldn't compete against him. He's a friend of mine, and a really great guy."

"You're a great guy, too, you know," Marinette said, beaming at him. "I mean, you're so cool, and you're incredibly talented."

He reached across the little table, his fingers lightly brushing hers. "If you'd be willing, I'd like to plan our third date. There's somewhere I want to take you. It's… a music venue, and a place I never get tired of going. I think it will help you learn more about me."

Her stomach did that delightful flip-flop thing, and she let out a happy little sigh. "Yeah. I'd like that." Still resting her hand on the table, she slid her fingers between his, reminding her of one of the moves they'd used when they were skating. They'd been so in synch on the ice, almost as in tune with each other as she was with Chat Noir, when there were no hurt feelings between them, anyway. "I'm still sorry for being a butt yesterday."

He giggled, his hand tightening around hers for a moment. "And I promise, it's okay."

"Thank you for being so understanding."  She looked down at their hands, comfortable settled beside the candle. "I can't promise I won't make stupid mistakes or let my feelings get in the way of things, but I can promise to try to do better."

"I couldn't ask for more," Luka agreed. "And, you know, just because I can often tell what music is playing in your heart, doesn't mean I know everything that's going on in your head."  He grinned. "I get the feeling there's always about eighty things on your mind, and I'm happy to listen if you ever need, or just want to talk."

"I'll remember that." Warm and content, Marinette nodded. "I know you said you weren't great with words, but, you're doing really well, better than me right now, honestly... and if you ever need me to listen, to your words or your songs, I'm here for you, too."

He gave her a cheeky wink. "Now that's music to my ears."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been fighting of a crappy cold the last week and a half. I should have some free time near the end of this week to do some fun writing, so I can catch up on fluff month and hit a few autumnal pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka plans date #3, taking Marinette someplace special to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look. My "one shot" has a new chapter.
> 
> This is day 22 of my ML WIP-Completion Challenge.

"I guess that answered your earlier questions about Luka," Tikki said, zipping out of Marinette's purse once they were safely alone in her room.

"My questions?" Marinette asked, confused.

"From yesterday," Tikki prompted. "Remember you were worried about whether Luka just liked you as a friend, too?"

Yesterday's frantic talk with her kwami in the ice rink bathroom felt so long ago. "Oh.  Yeah." She felt her cheeks bunch up as giddiness filled her, and she couldn't help but smile. "I guess he cleared that up pretty well."

"He likes you!" Tikki spun around the room in an aerial display not unlike a figure skater, before coming to a halt in front of Marinette's nose. "Luka's right, you're an amazing girl.  It's so nice to see someone really appreciate you."

"Thanks Tikki." She scooped her kwami out of the air to kiss the black spot on her head. "And you know what, it's kind of nice how… forthcoming he is.  I'm not saying he's simple, because he really isn't." Luka had depth she hadn't seen in Adrien, and it was right there for all to see. "I think it's going to be nice that we can… really talk."  Something she couldn't say was true about Adrien. "And we can be honest about things."

Tikki nodded. "I know you hate having to lie, Marinette. And with Luka, I think you'll be able to keep it to a minimum."

Marinette's phone chimed and she fished it out of her purse.

**Luka:** I loved seeing you today. Thanks for asking me out.

**Luka:** Again.

Marinette giggled.  She hadn't really thought about it, but she'd asked him out twice.

**Marinette:** It was really nice to see you, too.

**Luka:** Next time is my treat.

**Marinette:** We can do that.

**Luka:** Are you available Wednesday afternoon?

Wednesdays were a half day.  They used to be design days, but since becoming Ladybug, she'd often had to use them to catch up on homework.  She opened her planner to see what would be coming due soon.

**Marinette:** I have a little homework to finish up, but other than that, I'm free.

**Luka:** So could I come by around 2 for date #3?

**Luka:** It's okay if you want to wait a bit.  I'm not meaning to be pushy.

**Marinette:** You're not being pushy!!

**Luka:** I just don't want to wait too long to see you again. :)

**Marinette:** 2 would be perfect.

**Luka:** Cool.  See you then.

Marinette squealed and danced in a tight circle until her phone buzzed again.

**Luka:** And is it OK if I text you sometimes?  Or call?

**Marinette:** Of course it's fine.

**Luka:** Cool. TTYL

**Marinette:** U2

* * *

"Hey Marinette?" Luka said, bending forward to look in her face as they walked up from the train into the Ménilmontant district.

She turned toward him, seeing a hint of pink dusting over his high cheekbones. "Yeah?"

He held his hand out toward her. "Could we hold hands again?"

She nodded, unable to keep the silly smile off her face. "You don't have to ask for that."

Luka shrugged as he twined their fingers together. "I think it's best to not make assumptions when it comes to people we care about.  Probably any people, but it's extra important when they matter to us."

"You're very sweet," she said, gently bumping into him with her shoulder. "But I knew that already."

"You are, too," he replied.  "And now that I've met your parents, I can see why."

"Are you sure they weren't too obnoxious?" she asked.  She'd meant to be waiting for him in the bakery when he came to pick her up, but he'd been early again, and this time she wasn't. Her parents had been delighted when she said she was going on a date, and they'd automatically assumed it was Adrien. They weren't obviously upset she was seeing someone else, but she could tell they were surprised.

"They were wonderful," he insisted.  "I can tell they care about you a lot."

"Maman didn't threaten you, did she?" she asked, suddenly worried and surprised it hadn't occurred to her before.  Her mom was the one she had to worry about, not her papa.

He shook his head. "They even invited me to dinner on Sunday."

Marinette winced. "They did?"  It felt much too soon for that.

He grinned at her. "Said they wanted to get to know me better since we haven't met before."  He reached over and patted her hand lightly. "It's okay, Ma-ma-mari. It makes sense that they'd want to know who this strange guy is, and why he's taken an interest in their daughter."

She let out a sigh.  "True." She couldn't help but agree. "They can be a little intrusive, though, so remember you don't have to answer all their questions, and let me know if they make you uncomfortable."

"Got it. We're almost there." Luka gestured to a three-storey brick building. Between the relief lintel featuring the symbol of the Paris Commune, and the green art deco door, old yellow and rust-red tiles declared it La Bellevilloise. "There's a band playing today that I think you'll really like."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been a 30 minute sprint, but I didn't do my research in advance, and had to figure out where they were going so I could describe it. Ooops!
> 
> Day 28 is also going to expand on this, and I **think** that'll be it. But we'll see!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff on the Lukanette date carried over from last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not too late to start in on Lukanette week, right? This is Lukanette week, prompt 1 - music

The La Bellevilloise cafe space was brightly lit thanks to the overhead skylight spanning the full length of the building.  There were small trees, trained like oversized bonsai, popping up through round tables scattered around the perimeter of the room. A woman crooned along with soft mandolin.music at the center of the elevated stage along one wall.  The tables, stage and other woodwork had been done in a light golden brown the color of honey. 

Luka had left her at a small round table for two before darting off to order for them.  This was their third date in five days, and they probably needed to switch to hanging out and other free activities if they were going to keep up this pace.  Sure, tea and treats weren’t a huge expense, but they could add up. She smiled, finding herself happy with the idea that they might continue seeing each other every few days.

“You’re so cute,” Luka said, easing into his chair across from her.  The table was so tiny their knees bumped briefly. “I like seeing you so happy.”

Her cheeks felt hot, and she looked down at their hands, which had somehow gotten all entwined.  “Yeah, well that’s your doing,” she insisted. “I can’t help but have fun with you.”

He laughed, and like Adrien’s it was a bright and joyful sound, well suited for the La Bellevilloise.  She wondered if that was what he meant about being here helping her get to know him. He seemed at home here. The staff even knew him by name.

“So you come here a lot?” Marinette asked.  “What do you like to listen to?”

He shrugged.  “I almost don’t care who’s playing.  Sure, once in a while it’ll be someone that just doesn’t resonate with me.” He let go of one of her hands to tap his chest.  “But even then, they’re always great musicians.”

“Have you ever played here?” she asked. She’d heard him play both with Kitty Section and on his own.  He’s was remarkably talented, so it wouldn’t surprise her.

“Me?” he asked in surprise.  “Oh no. I…” He glanced away.  “I’m still learning.”

“So? I’m still learning design,” she pointed out.

“But you’re brilliant,” Luka insisted.

She grinned at him.  “So are you.” She squeezed his fingers.  “I learned something from Jagged Stone last time he was in town. For those of us who are creative, we never really stop learning.  That’s part of what keeps our inspiration fresh and our designs or music interesting. We’d get stagnant the moment we decided we had nothing left to learn.”

Luka’s blue eyes went wide.  “Wow.” He took a deep breath and shook his head a little, sending teal tipped strands of hair into his face.  “That’s really good advice. I hadn’t even thought of it that way.”

Feeling daring, Marinette reached out and gently tucked his bangs out of his eyes.  “And because we’re always learning and growing, it can be hard to decide when we’re good enough.  But trust me, Luka. You’re already there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think most of this week's prompts work, so I'm going to see what I can squeeze in before and while herding young Chinese dancers at tech rehearsal and production.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could be more fun than a Lukanette meet-the-parents?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukanette prompt #2 - family

At the knock at the door, Marinette's head snapped up and she looked at her maman before glancing at her papa. "You're both going to behave, right? You promised."

Papa grinned at her. "Sweetheart, we just want to get to know the boy."

She scowled a moment. "No intrusive questions about his future plans or his intentions toward me.  Got it?"

"He's learned his lesson," Maman said softly.  "Haven't you, Tom?"

Papa waved his hands. "I'll do my best to remember that you're too young to settle down."  He tipped his head toward the door. "You gonna let him in?"

Marinette scampered to the door and opened it to find an anxious Luka on the other side. "Hi!" She gave him a dorky little wave. "Oh, wow, you look nice." He'd always been pretty casual, but today, he'd swapped his jeans for dress pants and his hoodie for a sport coat over a solid colored t-shirt.

"I'm trying to impress your parents," he said with a smile.  "I don't want them to tell me to buzz off, you know."

"That would be utterly out of character for them," Marinette said with a giggle, thinking about the brief time her parents were actively shipping her with Chat Noir.  She reached out and took his hand, "And they've met you before."

"Yeah, but that was quick and in passing.  This feels a lot more important." He shrugged, letting her tug him into the apartment.  Her parents were standing near the kitchen table, her papa's arm around her maman's shoulders, and looking entirely too pleased.  "Maman, Papa, this is Luka. You met him a couple weeks ago when he picked me up for a date for the cafe over in Ménilmontant."

"It's so nice to see you again, Luka," her maman said.  "Please call me Sabine." She grinned. "So I guess that cafe date went well, then?"

Luka beamed at her maman.  "Oh yes. It was a really nice afternoon."

"Was that the place in the old Paris Commune area?" Papa asked.  "What's it like?" He glanced at Marinette and rolled his eyes. "My cupcake wouldn't tell me a thing afterward."

"It's one of my favorite places to see live music," Luka explained, his expression excited and bright.  It was fun to watch him talk about music. "It's a smaller venue, so you get a more intimate experience, where the musician and the audience really connect and play off each other.  You can't get that in the bigger settings."

Marinette moved them over to the table, hoping that getting to the dinner part of the evening would  ease some of the awkwardness she was feeling about all of this.

"Music is important to you, then?" her maman asked, stepping away from Papa to move the last few things to the table before taking a seat.

"Oh yes, it's my passion.  Kind of like design is for Marinette." He gave her hand a squeeze.

"Are you hoping to turn it into a career, then, too?" Papa asked, and she held her breath, a little worried he was going back into papa-bear mode, all concerned about how this boy would take care of her if they ended up together. 

Luka nodded. "Definitely, but trust me, I know that only a tiny percentage of musicians get huge like Jagged Stone.  I like a lot of different options in music, and while I enjoy performing, writing is where my heart truly lies. TV and movie soundtrack work can be pretty stable, if you work it right, and those kinds of jobs can leave enough time to work on my own projects. There's a lot of crossover in both networks so my freelance stuff can influence the day job, and vice versa."

Papa looked surprised.  "You've really thought this through, haven't you."

"Oh yes sir," Luka nodded. "My ma is super free-spirited, but she's also made sure Juleka and I think about what it takes to actually live the kind of life we want."

"That makes sense," Papa said.

The remainder of the evening passed without anything too stressful or embarrassing happening.  Maman wouldn't let Luka leave without a hug, and Papa's parting shot was a request to see Luka around more often. She walked him down to the street level in silence, thinking about all the things that could have gone wrong along with the awkwardness of her parents retelling Babynette stories.

"I'd say that went pretty well," Luka said, leaning against the door jamb rather than crossing the threshold. "I like your parents."

She smiled up at him, relieved that they hadn't been too much. "They like you, too."

He reached out and tucked the little section of hair hanging in front of her ear, behind it, making her stomach flop over pleasantly. "I know neither of us have been in a hurry to put a label on what we're doing, what we are. And I'm okay with that if that's what you want," he added quickly.

"Would you prefer a label?" she asked.

He took a slow breath, then nodded. "But like I said, we don't have to, if you'd rather not. Or if it's too soon." He took one of her hands in his. "The last thing I want is to push you away because I'm impatient."

Her cheeks hurt from smiling. This boy was so sweet, and she was really glad she'd let herself see that and take a chance with him. "I'll let you know if you're pushing or making me uncomfortable, okay?"

He nodded quickly.

"So… we're obviously dating," she started.  "What with all the dates we've gone on."

"Yeah," he said, a happy smile breaking over his face.  "Does this mean I get to call you my girlfriend?"

"I'd like that." A giggle of pure happiness sneaked it's way out, and she looked down at their feet. "Especially if it means I get to call you my boyfriend."

"I love that title, coming from you, anyway." Without stepping closer, he leaned down to kiss her high on the cheek. 

"Um… I know some people are okay dating multiple people at a time." She'd been there when Rose and Juleka discussed the terms and boundaries of their relationship, allowing Rose to date both Juleka and Prince Ali.  At first she'd been shocked, but they were her friends and seemed okay with it. At Tikki's suggestion, she did a bit of research on poly relationships so she could be supportive.

"Oh." His eyes went wide in surprise. "Is that… is it something you want?"

She shook her head quickly. "No.  The opposite, actually. I mean, I guess we could revisit it later." She didn't want to be closed-minded, but she was too new at all of this to know what all she wanted. "But I've never dated anyone before, and I'd like us to just date each other for now. If that's okay?"

He sighed, nodding. "That's perfect, actually. I'll be honest, I'm not sure I'm cut out for poly or open relationships. I kind of want you to myself… and that probably makes me sound like an awful jealous boyfriend." He frowned.

"It doesn't," she insisted, catching his hand when he started to let go of hers. "I mean, I feel the same way."

"Oh." His pale cheeks went pink as he smiled at her. "Well that's okay, then." He gestured to the street. "I should probably go. But, can we face time later?  I want to see that design you were working on earlier. And we can figure out if we can get together sometime this week."

"Yeah.  That would be good." She caught her lower lip with her teeth, and looked up at him. "Can I have a goodnight kiss?" she asked. Up until now they'd mostly hugged, held hands, and stuck to cheek kisses.

He held her eyes as he leaned in, closing them only at the last moment before their lips brushed together. It was light and sweet, a perfect first kiss. "Goodnight Nette," he whispered.

Marinette giddily  hugged herself before rejoining her parents upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've mapped out how the Lukanette prompts fit this story, and I hope to crank them all out this week - a week late, but good stuff anyway, right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to an akuma, Marinette was horribly, terribly, unforgivably late for a special date with Luka, and she worries it might be the last straw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukanette week, prompt 3 - confession

Marinette and Luka had been dating for about four months when the stress of managing everything started to kick in.  She'd been lucky in the first few weeks that none of their dates were disrupted by akuma attacks. Then, for the next month or so, when they started getting together more regularly, she was occasionally a little late. When she apologized, he said his sister had cautioned him to expect that, and he didn't take it personally.  A few of their dates were directly disrupted and she managed to 'get separated' from him in the chaos. Being the amazing and calm guy he was, he never got upset, and just told her that all he cared about was her safety. Unfortunately, things had changed again in the last two weeks, when Hawk Moth decided to step up his efforts.

Ladybug had nearly burst into tears when Chat Noir asked her what was wrong last night on patrol, and she'd spilled the whole awful mess to him.  While she  **had** told him that she'd started seeing someone, because it made her uncomfortable now when he flirted too hard, she tried to be considerate of his feelings. He was still one of her very best friends, and she knew how it felt to not get to be with the person you wanted.  He'd been stiff for a few weeks, but eventually they found their equilibrium again. Still, she'd avoided telling him anything about her boyfriend or their dates until she found she just couldn't manage things anymore. And he'd actually given her really good advice.

It was evening, and Marinette was running full pelt down the sidewalk.  She was late. Horribly, terribly, unforgivably late. She and Luka didn't celebrate month anniversaries, she thought that was a little excessive, but they did try to do something a little extra special about once a month. Most of their dates just involved hanging out together, sometimes at a cafe, more often at one of their homes.  Tonight, he'd planned a special dinner. He was making her a traditional Scottish meal. She'd never had any of the cuisine from his mother's homeland, and they'd recently had a whole conversation about how food was sometimes the best bridge to their ancestors.

She'd missed their last date entirely and had been an hour late for the two before that. He'd never seemed remotely bothered, but she was sure it sent a message about his importance to her. She could only use the excuses of getting sidetracked by inspiration or getting on the subway the wrong direction so many times before they became completely unbelievable.  And she was pretty sure she'd crossed that threshold weeks ago.

Even sweet, accepting Luka was going to hit a point where he couldn't tolerate her flakiness, or perceived flakiness. She was terrified it would be tonight, because that's just how her luck was right now.  He'd break up with her, and oh, that thought made her stomach drop and her chest hurt. Tears leaked down her cheeks. She really liked him, might even love him. This was so horribly unfair. But he didn't deserve a girlfriend who couldn't be bothered to show up.  She forced down the sob that wanted to creep out of her chest; it would just slow her down.

She clomped over the gangplank wondering if Juleka or Anarka would be home to witness their breakup.  Oh, god, that would be even worse. She  **liked** his family.

"Oh good, you're here," Luka said brightly, peeking out of the galley kitchen when she clattered down the stairs.  His smile faded to a frown of concern. "Oh, come here, Nette." He pulled her into his arms. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. His worry and kindness were just too much, and she started to cry in ernest, her hands grasping and clinging to the back of his shirt while she buried her face in his chest. He kept one arm around her waist, holding her upright, while the other ran down the hair she'd taken to wearing loose around him. When she'd calmed to the point of shuddering breaths, she realised he was singing to her, and it wasn't in French.  She wasn't sure what language it was, but it was a gentle song and his voice was soothing.

When it was clear she had control of herself again, he caught her face in both hands, his thumbs softly stroking away the tears on her cheeks. "Better?" he asked in a low voice.

She nodded, feeling a bit lost as she gazed up at him. He was her beautiful boyfriend, at least for the moment, and she didn't want to lose him.

"Can you tell me what brought that on?" he asked.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.  Their relationship had been built on respect and honesty.  She couldn't bring herself brush it off or lie entirely. "I'm a terrible girlfriend," she whispered, struggling to get the words out.  "You deserve someone who isn't nearly two hours late to our special date." She sniffled. "You deserve someone who's there when they say they'll be there."

"There was an akuma attack," he pointed out, as if that made sense.  But the attack was on the other side of town, and there was no reason for it to interfere with her getting to his place.  "You can't help it. I mean, not unless you're Hawk Moth," he teased gently. 

"I'm not," she said firmly, since that was something she could honestly answer.  "Everyone else in Paris has figured out how to be on time despite the akumas, except the really destructive ones."

"You're  **not** everyone else," he said, and for some reason that made him smile proudly at her.

She didn't understand this amazing boy.  "How are you not even the slightest bit upset with me? I missed our last date.  I've been late to every date for the last few weeks. And my reasons all sound like absolute garbage, even to me."

"If it helps you feel better, Nette, you don't have to give me reasons," he suggested.

"But you deserve to know why I'm late, why I don't show up…"  She looked down. "Why do you put up with me?"

"Do you want to break up with me?" he asked, his voice wobbling a little.

"No!" She vehemently shook her head, her eyes snapping back to his. "I think I love you." She hadn't meant to say that. 

He closed his eyes and sighed happily. "Thank you for telling me, that… it makes me really happy." He kissed her forehead. "In case it wasn't already clear, I love you, too."

She suddenly understood what he meant about it making him happy.  Hearing him say it, was like being wrapped in a cozy blanket on a cold day.

"Since we're being honest, I need to tell you something," he said, his tone definitely sounding like a confession. "I noticed it the last time Ladybug rescued me."  He held her eyes, utterly serious. "Her heart song sounds just like yours, and that's… it's  **not** something that happens." 

Her breath caught, and she stared at him.

"I know I'm not supposed to know.  It's not safe. But it makes so much sense."  His one hand was back on her cheek. "You're both so brave, so clever."  He shrugged. "I'm okay being second to Paris, Nette. You have responsibilities and secrets that you have to keep.  I understand that, okay?"

She nodded, feeling stupid.  "Why didn't you tell me before?"

He shrugged.  "I thought I was helping." He snorted.  "I didn't want to make things harder for you, but I guess I did anyway.  Sorry about that."

"You're pretty amazing, Luka, did you know that?" she asked, smiling up at him.  Sure, she'd have to talk to Tikki about this later, but Luka knew and accepted the reality behind her absences, which meant she didn't have to make up excuses anymore.  She could withhold information without lying. The stress that had been gradually building up, suddenly faded.

"Feel better?" he asked, letting go of her hands just long enough to check the stove.

"I do."  She stepped in close to hug him.  "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this last night but was too tired to scan it for typos and post it. Planning to get another one (or possibly two) done today.
> 
> I did research on Scottish lullabies because that's what he's singing, but then getting back to the actual song didn't end up mattering at all. Oh well. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka demonstrates that he knows how to be a good boyfriend to a super hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukanette week prompt 4 - miraculous

"I'm here!" Marinette called, a little out of breath as she scrambled down the stairs into the houseboat's cabin.

"Right on time," Luka said with a laugh, catching her in a tight hug. "You all right?" he whispered in her ear.

"Hmmm." She nodded. "Glad to be here.  Sorry I'm later than planned."

"Naah," he corrected.  "You're right on time. We needed to watch the akuma attack anyway, so we're just getting ready for the movie now." He let her go, only to tug her into the kitchen where an air popper was whirring and shooting out popped corn.. "It looked like a rough fight."

She nodded again. It was the kind that would probably give her nightmares.

"Your kitty-boy all right, there in the end?" he asked, his eyebrows scrunched up.

She closed her eyes for a moment, to just breathe. "Yeah.  Uhm, could we not do this right now?" She was happy to debrief with him, but since they were supposed to be watching a movie with others, she really needed to hold off on that.

"Sorry," he said quickly. "I just want to help you in any way I can.  And I know he's important to you. To all of us, actually."

"And I appreciate it," she insisted.  "I  **am** going to need to talk about it, but I'll turn into a gross wet mess, and I don't think we want to explain that to Jules and Rose."

He pulled her in for another firm hug. "I get it, and I'm glad I can do that for you.  love you."

"Luka, Marinette, you'd better hurry up if you don't want to miss the beginning!" Rose called from the living room.

"I'm just finishing the popcorn," Luka yelled back.  He let go of Marinette to switch of the air popper. "Grab yourself a drink, Nette." He nodded toward the refrigerator as he drizzled melted butter over the puffed white kernels.

"Do you need anything?" she asked, pulling out a the jug of apple juice before reaching into the cupboard for a glass.

"I'm good, thanks." He leaned in and kissed her cheek as she finished up. "You need a backrub?" he murmured.  He'd taken to pampering her a bit extra when they met up after an attack. The worse the fight, the more he seemed to feel like spoiling her.

"Need, no." She shot him a smile. "But I would  **never** say no to one of your backrubs."

"I've noticed that." He chuckled.  "Just remember, you're allowed to ask for them, too."

It was times like this when she realized she'd somehow managed to get a boyfriend who was as miraculous as the stones in her ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this done earlier, but we had to supervise the kids working on their have-tos (while doing some of our own - stupid housekeeping tasks!). Tomorrow is another cold day with no school, and I'll be using this story to break up an editing job I need to get done.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Luka still go ice skating sometimes because despite the flaws in their first date, it was still a good starting point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukanette week, prompt 5 - ice skating

"Oh it feels like it's been ages since we did this," Marinette said, giggling when Luka spun her around on the ice.  

"Well we  **did** miss the last two months," he pointed out.  Despite the awkwardness of their first date, they both had a soft spot and some fond memories from it.  And without it, they might not be where they were now. So they tried to hit the ice rink once a month if it worked out.  "Ready for a lift?"

"You sure?" she asked.  "I'm heavier than I was last time."

"Pfft," he snorted.  "Yes. So much heavier." He gently pinched her side.  "My hot girlfriend, packing on the muscles in her latest growth spurt."

"It's not funny," she insisted, though she couldn't keep the smile off her face. Being a miraculous holder was definitely a wild ride, and it had made adolescence even more interesting than it already was.  She'd needed to make all new clothes because sleeve diameter had suddenly become an issue. Chat had shot up nearly eight centimeters in the last few months, and while she was envious that she'd only managed to eke out a measly one and a half, she was not jealous of the bone pain, strongest in his shins and forearms.  She'd started carrying extra food as Ladybug and leaving even more on her balcony as Marinette when it became clear that he wasn't getting enough to eat at home to maintain the muscle mass he needed with the new physique.

"It looks good on you, though," Luka added. "And it's kind of fun when you literally sweep me off my feet."

"Maybe I should be lifting you," she suggested, startling another laugh out of him.

"Nope," he declined with a shake of his head that sent the teal tips of his hair swooshing about his face.  "First of all, we don't want anyone to notice how awesome you are and get ideas." He lightly tapped her nose.  "And second, I've seen what you do to most of the guys you pick up that way. I'm not prepared to go flying across the rink."

"It would make for some excellent throw and jump combos," she suggested.

"Nope.  Now up you get." He glided in front of her, skating backward, his hands on her hips.  "Aaaaand, up." 

She hopped a little as he lifted her, simultaneously starting the gentle pivot that spun her up to sit on his shoulder while they rotated about. "Wheeee!  I'm flying." She felt him laugh again before he more firmly grasped her lower leg in a familiar sign. A moment later she was twirling through the air in a half-jump, half throw, before landing on one foot, skating backward away from him.  She reached out, delighted when he caught her hands with his.

"Thank you for choosing Luka Airlines," he teased.  "We hope you enjoyed your flight."

"It was lovely." She grinned at him.  "Not even the slightest turbulence."

When they were all skated out, they cuddled together on the subway on their way back to her house.  "So I have a confession," he said as both his hands wrapped around hers to caress her fingers.

"Should I be worried?" she asked, disinclined to actually worry at this point.  He was being too light-hearted for it to be something serious.

"I started lifting weights regularly at school about two months ago."  That would have been right around the time she realized her clothes weren't fitting well anymore.  "I wanted to make sure we could still do this, and it's not like you have any control over things from your end."

"Awww, Luka!" She leaned against him in an armless hug.  "You didn't have to do that."

"No," he agreed.  "But I wanted to."  His fond smile was full of pride and joy. "You have to give up so many things, Nette.  And you never complain. You just do it for the greater good. I knew that I could do something to make sure you didn't have to give up or significantly change our ice skating trips."

She gently extracted her hands from his, lightly bracketing his face between them.  "You are an amazingly sweet person, and I really appreciate everything you do for me."  Ugh. Her eyes were leaking.

He leaned in and kissed her, nothing too adventuresome since they were sharing the train car with a few other people, but more than a peck. "The feeling is mutual."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riding herd on children who need to clean their rooms or do homework seriously interferes with writing time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is showing off her latest design and Luka approves wholeheartedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukanette week, prompt 6 - blush

Marinette fidgeted one last time with the side seam of her dress before stepping out from behind the four-paneled privacy screen.  As was always the case for design reveals, Luka sat on her chaise with his back to her while she changed behind the screen, waiting for permission to look.  He was as supportive of her designing projects as he was of her superhero duties. It had become a fun way to share her final projects with him.

"Okay, you can look now," she said, taking a deep breath and striking a pose that projected far more confidence than she felt.

Luka eagerly turned around and froze.  His blue eyes went wide as they raked over the way the dress hung on her, his mouth slowly dropping open in amazement.  "Ooooh, wow." Ever so slowly, he got to his feet and crossed to where she stood. "I knew my girl was hot, but…" He raised his eyebrows and let out a huff of air.  " **This** is unfairly sexy."

She glanced away, giggling even as the heat filled in her cheeks. "Oh stop it, you." She flapped a hand at him to dismiss the comments.

He caught her hand, bending to kiss her knuckles.  "No way. You can't make me," he countered. "And there's no holding back the truth here, Nette."  He traced two fingers along the neckline, running from her right shoulder, diagonal across her body to just under her other arm, making her shiver.  

She'd been wanting to make something that only had one sleeve or one shoulder strap for a while.  She'd seen the design used a lot in Chinese dance costumes when she'd gone to a show with her mom a few months back.  It was a nice break from halter dresses that were everywhere this season, but also allowed an equal amount of skin and coverage, making it suitable in the coming warmer months. It had taken some time to get the cut right to ensure the top would stay where it was without being uncomfortably tight.

"This is incredibly sexy, and it looks amazing on you."  He looked down at the skirt, the thigh-high slit catching his attention.  "Are you actually trying to kill me? Because it feels like you are."

"Pffft, don't be ridiculous,"  She slipped her hand out of his and walked across her room, adding a bit of an extra swing to her hips as she treated her floor as her own personal catwalk.  "It feels nice. I don't think it bunches anywhere weird either." That had been one of her complaints about so many of the styles this spring. Snug tubes of fancy fabric bunching up under the rear, at the back of the waist, or over the pelvis just felt sloppy.

Luka buried his hands in his hair as he watched her pivot and spin, eventually posing with her back to him, but peeking over her shoulder at him. "Nette," he whined.  "It's too perfect. You're too perfect. I can't stand it."

She rolled her eyes. "Just tell me what you think works best about it.  You know the drill." Just as she gave feedback on his songs, he always told her what he thought worked and what didn't about her designs.  It gave her the perspective of a regular consumer. What did they care about, and what would they pay more for?

"The whole damn thing," he said quickly.  He let go of his hair and shook his head. "First, I just have to gush one last time.  It's amazing and you look like your eighteen or twenty, I don't know. It's definitely a good style for you."

"Thank you."  Ugh. Her cheeks were going to be permanently pink at this rate.

"Now for the critique," he promised.  "As you know, I happen to love your butt." He gave her a little shrug as if to apologize.  "It's so perky and cute. And you wiggle it about when you're excited."

She groaned.  "Yes. Alya has mentioned the patented Marinette butt wiggle," she said.  She would have been happy to remain ignorant of that detail forever if she could.  It had made her more self-conscious about being happy and excited.

"This dress really shows that off."  He absently waved his right hand in a half-cricle as if demonstrating the curve of her backside.  "You're right about the fabric lying smooth and not bunching up. I wouldn't have thought to word it that way, but it's definitely a thing, and this dress doesn't do that."

She nodded, turning to face him as he worked through the rest of his feedback.

"Having it over just the one shoulder makes it feel… more dangerous than a halter dress," he said, frowning a little as he puzzled over his words.  "Not that I think it will fall down, but it gives the impression that it's less substantial and more… ah… ephemeral."

She looked down at the front of the dress for a moment.  "Oooh. You just gave me a great idea for another design based on this one."  This dress fit snug and sleek. But she could do the same thing with the more flowy crepe and gauze fabrics now that she'd figured out the cuts.  She darted over to her desk to quick scribble it down.

"That slit in the skirt gives  **me** ideas," he said in a low voice as he sat back down on the chaise.  She didn't like people watching her paper as she designed, and he'd always respected that.

"It's supposed to," she admitted, her face heating up again as she dragged her pencil over the paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 minute speed write
> 
> Since writer's group was cancelled for today (incoming snowpocalypse!), I'm going to try to get the final Lukanette Week (and final chapter) written today yet. We'll see!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Marinette's second-date thoughts becomes a reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukanette week, prompt - future

Marinette ducked out from behind the alley where she'd detransformed and strolled casually down the street.  At this point, going from Ladybug to Marinette in the blink of an eye was second nature. Ironically, it wasn't something that was likely to be an issue anymore. She patted her purse, where Tikki was gently cradling the butterfly miraculous, and she received a little nuzzle through the fabric in response.

The last week had been a horrible mess, but things were finally improving. Her team survived their encounter with Hawkmoth and Mayura, though it had been ugly for a bit, and they'd been successful. Adrien took the discovery that his father was Hawk Moth badly, to no one's surprise. He was able to hold it together until the fight wrapped up and Gabriel was in police custody. Then the entire miraculous team had a spontaneous reveal party and pulled together to support him. He and Nino were moving in with Master Fu at this very moment. His therapist and Plagg both agreed that he wasn't at risk for harming himself, but she was glad he wouldn't be alone. He was her dearest friend, and she couldn't imagine a world without him; keeping him safe and helping him move on was essential.

Now that the crisis stage was past, though, she needed some time to reconnect with her own civilian life. Given the circumstances with Adrien, her parents understood why she'd been unavailable since the final battle. Luka had insisted she do what she needed to; he could be patient.  So she had dinner with her parents, sharing what she could about Adrien's situation. It was really nice to just spend time with them, and while it might have been nice to have Luka there, it was a relief that she didn't feel like she had to divide her attention. Monitoring Adrien and watching for the anxiety cues she'd learned to respond to as his partner, had been exhausting.

She jogged up the stairs to Luka's second floor apartment reaching for the chain that held his key around her neck. She opened the door carefully, hoping to surprise her boyfriend, only to find that he and her kwami had outfoxed her, yet again.  Tikki was probably texting him from the confines of the purse. There were fat candles spread around the kitchen and living room space of his small apartment, giving it all a comfortable soothing glow. Luka was just ladling hot cocoa into mugs at the stove.

He looked up as she stared around the room in surprise. "Hey love," he said, in that sweet low voice that made her feel treasured.  He set the mugs on his slightly beat up coffee table while she toed off her shoes, and the next thing she knew, she was in his arms. "You're my wonderful brave lady, and I'm so proud of you." After a tight hug that she didn't quite want out of, his hands slipped down to her bottom so he could lift her against him. She wrapped her legs around him, squeezing him in what he'd long ago named her full hug.

She felt him carry her over to the couch, where he settled with her in his lap. "I missed you so much," she whispered into his shoulder.

He rubbed her back. "I know.  And I missed you, but you were needed more elsewhere."  He kissed her cheek. "I know you said you were doing all right, but how are you, really?"

She nuzzled his neck, relaxing against his chest. "It was awful," she admitted. "That man was completely unhinged and prepared to do whatever it took to get what he wanted."

"Even if it meant hurting his own son?" Luka sounded horrified.

"Even if it meant  **killing** his own son," she corrected.

"Oh god." He took a shuddering breath. "Is Adrien okay? Is there anything I can do to help him right now?"

Marinette straightened up to cup his face in her hands. "You wonderful, amazing man."  She smiled at his befuddlement and caressed his cheeks with her thumbs. "I'll get you his new address and phone number. He could use all the friends he can get."

"Being his friend is no hardship, Nette," he said. "And I owe him more than I could ever repay."

She shook her head. "What does that mean?"

"He's been your partner for this whole miraculous ride," Luka pointed out. "He's had your back from the get-go, and he's been there to take care of you, to shield you, so you could save us all."

His insight reminded her of the extra burden in her purse.  "I have a favor to ask." She reached down and twisted the clasp to open the purse, slipping her hand inside.  Tikki lightly placed the tack pin in her palm. "You don't have to accept, and you don't even have to answer today if you need to think about it."

"This sounds serious."  His eyebrows crept up a bit. 

She nodded and held out her open hand to him. "Luka Couffaine, this is the Miraculous of the butterfly, which grants the power to bestow great powers upon your chosen champions.  If you accept, you will use this power for the greater good." She recalled their second date, the one at the cafe when she'd apologized for being stupid at their first date. At the time, she'd realized Luka could be a good partner for a kwami with great empathy. "I must caution you that Nooroo has been greatly mistreated, and needs a holder with kindness and understanding."

He gawked at her a moment, not seeming to realize that he'd already reached out to cup his hand under hers. "Whu…"  He blinked a few times. "You want  **me** to take a miraculous?"

She nodded. "I want you to take  **this specific** miraculous."  She ran a light finger over the gem. "I've always felt you were the right fit for this, and I think you, just being who you are, could help Nooroo heal."

"Nooroo's the kwami?" Luka asked. "Like Tikki?" His brow furrowed and he looked distressed.

Marinette nodded. "You don't have to do this," she pointed out. "I won't think any less of you if you decline.  I know first hand what a complication it can be."

"I'll take them," Luka said, cutting off her words. "If you think I can help, I can't not do it."  With two fingers, he plucked the pin from her hand and the purple butterfly kwami whooshed into existence.

"Greetings master," Nooroo said quietly.

Luka flinched. "Hi Nooroo. I'm Luka."

Nooroo nodded his bulbous head. "Yes, Master Luka."

"You don't have to call me that, not ever," Luka said. "I want to be your friend, the way Marinette is with Tikki."

"Oh." Nooroo slowly gazed around the room.

"Can I get you anything to eat?" Luka asked.  "I always have cookies on hand for Tikki. And cheese for Plagg, though that's a secret; his holder doesn't know I know who he is."

Nooroo was silent for a moment, as if considering.  "I like fruit, Master Luka."

Luka bit his lip. "If you're more comfortable with that address for now, I guess it's okay.  But I hope you'll get comfortable enough to drop the 'master' bit."

Marinette slid off Luka's lap and went to the refrigerator for a shot glass of apple juice and a bowl of blueberries.  She slid them onto the coffee table, coaxing Tikki out of her purse to join the sad little kwami. Then she picked up the mug of cocoa Luka had made for her and took a sip while she watched him try to settle Nooroo in.  Eventually the two kwamis fell asleep in a nest made of Luka's softest shirt.

"I'm sorry I disrupted your plans for a romantic night," Marinette said, gesturing to the candles.

Luka shook his head and slipped his arm around her. "I had no expectations, love, I just wanted you to be able to relax and let go for a bit. I was really thinking you'd be more in a pampering and spa mood than anything else."  He pointed to a small wooden box on the table. "I even picked up those oils you liked."

His words and sincerity brought the prickling sensation of tears to her eyes. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"It's not about deserving," he said, gathering her back onto his lap. "Though it helped that you gave me a real chance after that first date."

"That's going on my list of best decisions ever," she replied, cuddling close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for joining me on this adventure. I think there will be more Lukanette (and possibly some Lukadrienette) from me this year.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit me over on [Tumblr](http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com/). If you have constructive feedback or need to discuss an aspect of this story, I've found that sort of thing tends to work better via direct messaging or asks than the comments section here.


End file.
